Al and Blue meet Holly And The Hey Girls
by Cluemanstoryteller123
Summary: Have To read To Find out
1. Some New Pals

I Do Not Own Blue from Blue's Clues or Holly And The hey Girls

They Belong to Nick/NickJr and AG Kids Zone.

Alex Belong to Me,If you like to Alex (in a nonsexy or bad way) PM Me!

Here are some of my pals!

Alex:The leader of The Alex and Blue always happy to see Blue.

Blue:Best bub to Alex,She Loves to play Blue's Clues.

Here's part 1!

Al and Blue meet Holly And The Hey Girls

Part 1

Alex Morris,Leader of The Alex And Blue Gang,Had Just Woken Up

Boy,that was some party last...Suddenly he heard a beep sound.

It was His watch,It Must Be Blue!,He said.

Bello Alex! Says Blue,Co-Leader of Alex's Gang.

Hi Blue,what's new? Said Alex

Somebody New Is Staying For The Summer Blex! Says Blue

Oh Boy! I've Be Right There! Says Alex

See You Soon! Says Blue

Oh Boy! I've Better get Ready!

This is the day begins

Song Ends


	2. How To Play Blue's Clues,Part 1

Alex Hurries down to the pawprint-like skidoo frame and says "Blue Skidoo,To Meet Someone new!" and jumps into it.

He lands on a hill and there stood Blue.

Bi,Alex! said blue

Hi,Blue! Are Our New Bubs Here? asked Alex

Yep,I waited For You so we could go together! says blue

Well, Let's Go! said Alex

They Both Walked to a New House And As They get Closer, 3 Girls Walked Up And Says Hi! Can We Pet Your Puppy? They asked

Alex Says "Of Coarse you can!"

They All Reach out with one hand and pet Blue.

By The Way, My Name Is Alex And This is Blue! Says Alex

Hi,Alex! I'm Holly and These Two are Amy And Carrie! Says Holly

So...What Do you like to do? Says Amy

Well,I like to draw and sing and dance! Alex replys

What About You,Blue? Asked Holly

Yes Blue,What Do You Like to Do? Asked Carrie

Blue Paused For A Minute and Then Says "Bow bow Bow Bowwww!" Before pressing a blue pawprint.

Oh,We Play Blue's Clues to Figure it Out! Says Alex

Uh,How Do You Play Blue's Clues? Asked Amy

Oh, Let's Go To Blue's House And I've Tell You There! Alex Said

And The Five Of Them Run To Blue's House.


	3. How To Play Blue's Clues,Part 2

Here How To Play Blue's Clues,Part 2!

Okay,Ready? Asked Alex

Ready,Alex! Said Al

To Play Blue's Clues, We need to find a... sings Alex

Pawprint!

Oh,a Pawprint Right! And That our 1st...

Uh,Clue? Asked Amy

A Clue? Replies Alex

Yes,A Clue.

Well Then We Put In Our...

Notebook!

Cause' They Blue's Clues,Blue's Clues!

We Need to Find Another Pawprint!

Is that our 2nd Clue? Asked Holly

Yeah,We Put In Our Notebook!

Uh,They Who's Clues? Asked Amy

Blue's Clues!

You try now! says Alex

Uh,We To find The Last Pawprint! Sings Amy

Cause That The last Clue! Sings Holly

We Put in Al's Notebook! Sings Carrie

Cause' They Blue's Clues,Blue's Clues! They all Sing

Uh Alex,Then what do we do? Asked the 3 Girls

We Sit In Our Thinking Chair And Think! Sings Alex

Think! Sings Amy

Thhhhiiiiiiiinnnnnk! sings Carrie and Holly

Bow bow bow bowwww bow bow bow! Sings Blue

Cause' When We Use Our Minds! Sings Amy

And Take 1 Step at a time! Sang Holly And Carrie

We Can do...(Blue:bow!)...anything...Sings Alex

Blue jumps at us and says"bow bowwww!"

...That We Want to do! sang alex

Part 4 soon!


	4. Mail Time! Part 1 And Play Blue's Clues

Playing Blue's Clues,Part 1

So..Now what do we do? asked Amy

Now we look for clues! Replied Alex

Well,where do we look? Asked Holly

Um...oh gee...

Mail Time! x3

It's Mail Time already? Come on Blue! Let's sing! says Alex

Bk Alex! Says Blue

Here's the Mail! Sings Alex

That Never Bail! Sings Blue

It Makes You Want to Wang your Tail! Sings The Hey Girls

When it comes,you want to wail...MALLLLLLLLLLL! Sang al

Mail Here!

Hi Mailbox!

Part 5 & 6 Coming soon!


	5. Mailtime and Skidoo! parts 2 and 1

**Mailtime and Skidoo! part 2 (for Mail Time!)/Part 1 (for Skidoo!) **

Hi Alex and Blue! Says Mailbox

Here's your...uh Alex?

Yes?

Who's that?

Oh,This is Holly And The hey girls! replied Alex

Hi,Holly and The Hey Girls! Says Mailbox

Here's Your Letter!

Thanks Mailbox!

We just got a letter!

We just got a letter! sang Alex

Bow bow bow bow bow bow! Sang Blue

We just got a letter! sang Holly and The Hey girls

I wonder who is from! Says Alex

Hi alex and blue, your 1st clue in here! come on! says the kid in the letter

How are we going in there? Asked Amy

Bow bow bow bow bow booooooooooowwwwww! blue sings as he Jumps

in the letter

wow, Blue Jumped into the letter! says holly

Yeah, Blue skidooed!

Let's go too! Says Alex

Part 6 coming soon!


	6. Holly and The Hey Girls' 1st Skidoo

Holly's 1st Skidoo

I'm not sure about that, Al! Says holly

Don't worry, holly! i've skidooed lots of times! says al

Blue skidoo, we can too! alex sings as he skidoos

see? Come on girls! says al from the letter

well, here it goes!...Blue skidoo, we can toooooo! sings holly and skidoos into the letter

Hey Girls, I Did it!

Way to go holly! says carrie and amy

Your turn,amy!

Here it goes!..."glup"...Blue skidoo,we can too!...I hope! sings Amy as she also skidoos

Is it over?

It's over! says Holly

Hey, that was fun! says Amy

Tell ya! All Right, Carrie come on! says Al

Here i go! Blue Skidoo...

Part 7 Coming soon!


End file.
